Mianhe
by liJunYi
Summary: Inspired by MV You wouldn't answer my calls-2AM / EXO – Suho*Lay(GS) / Oneshoot


**Mianhe...**

EXO – Suho/Lay(GS)

Oneshoot

.

Note : Inspired by MV You wouldn't answer my calls-2AM

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap telepon di hadapannya dalam diam. Pandangannya kosong, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Lama tak beranjak dari posisinya, telepon yang sedari dipandanginya itu akhirnya berbunyi. Ia mengambil gagang telepon itu dengan cepat.

"Yeobseo?"

"Oppa, ini aku," suara ceria Yixing segera menyapa pendengarannya.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, "Ne. Ada apa?"

Di seberang sana, Yixing tampak tengah sibuk dengan bahan makanan serta beberapa hiasan di hadapannya.

"Apa oppa sedang sibuk? Tak apa kan kalau aku mengganggu?"

"Gwenchana, katakan saja"

Yixing tersenyum senang, "Oppa tidak lupa kan?"

"Ne?" Raut wajah Junmyeon tiba-tiba berubah.

"_Seharusnya..."_

.

.

**Flashback**

"Lusa anniversary day kita loh oppa, oppa ingat kan?" ucap Yixing seraya tersenyum senang. Kedua tangannya kini tengah sibuk membuat adonan kue dengan bersemangat, salah satu kegemarannya sejak kecil.

Junmyeon yang saat itu tengah terduduk di salah satu sisi meja makan tampak hanya bergumam pelan. Merasa tak ditanggapi, Yixing menatap sejenak sosok namja yang setahun lalu resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Ia tersenyum maklum. Junmyeon masih sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya.

Choi Junmyeon, suaminya itu, adalah putra dari Choi Siwon, sekaligus pewaris tunggal Choi's Corp yang dimiliki keluarganya. Bukan hanya itu, sifatnya yang ramah dan lembut serta senyumannya yang menawan, membuat Junmyeon sangat dikagumi oleh banyak yeoja. Hal inilah yang membuat Yixing merasa sangat bersyukur dapat menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, posisinya itu membuatnya sangat sibuk. Bagaimanapun, sifat workholic appanya sungguh menurun padanya dan Yixing mau tak mau harus menerima hal itu. Meski begitu, Yixing tak merasa kesepian, karena di sela-sela kesibukannya, Junmyeon tak pernah melewatkan makan malamnya di rumah bersama keluarga kecilnya, salah satu janjinya pada Yixing sebelum menikah.

Yixing membersihkan peralatan di hadapannya dengan cekatan, sesekali ia melirik sang suami yang masih tak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oppa ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Junmyeon menoleh kepada sang istri, berpikir sejenak lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Kopi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yixing membasuh tanganya dengan cepat, lalu menatap Junmyeon kesal.

"Akhir-akhir ini oppa sudah banyak minum kopi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, oppa," Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar omelan sang istri.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan teh hijau saja?"

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon tak balas menatapnya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, "Boleh,"

Yixing pun hanya tersenyum, lalu segera beranjak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sang suami.

"Apa oppa sudah menyiapkan hadiah?"

Pertanyaan Yixing kali ini berhasil membuat Junmyeon menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Junmyeon kini menatap ke arah Yixing dengan bingung.

"Hadiah?"

"Iya, hadiah anniversary"

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia lupa, ia benar-benar lupa. Proyek besar yang sedang dipegangnya membuatnya sangat sibuk dan tak sempat memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Oppa lupa?" tanya Yixing kemudian setelah dirasa tak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Yixing dengan perasaan bersalah.

Jauh dari dugaan Junmyeon, Yixing justru tertawa kecil, membuat Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oppa selalu bilang aku pelupa, ternyata oppa sendiri juga pelupa," ujar Yixing kemudian.

Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Junmyeon kemudian, pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar laptop dahadapannya.

"Eumm.." Yixing nampak bergumam pelan, dan itu membuat Junmyeon melirik kearahnya sejenak dan tertawa kecil. Yixing yang tengah berpikir tampak sangat manis di matanya.

"Tidak usah deh," ucapan Yixing selanjutnya membuat Junmyeon sedikit terkejut.

"Oppa yang selalu ada di sampingku saja sudah membuat aku senang," dan wajah Yixing yang tengah tersenyum manis saat itu membuat Junmyeon semakin menyadari bahwa ia semakin mencintai istrinya itu.

.

.

"Jadi kita berhasil memenangkan proyek itu?" tanya Junmyeon setangah tak percaya. Wajahnya berbinar senang, bagaimanapun ini adalah salah satu proyek terbesar yang pernah dipegangnya.

Sang sekretaris, Kim Jongdae, mengangguk dengan mantap dan tersenyum lebar. "Benar hyung, kali ini kita benar-benar beruntung"

Junmyeon pun berpikir sambil tersenyum senang. Bayangan Yixing tiba-tiba terbersit di pikirannya. Yixing pasti juga akan senang mendengar hal ini, batinnya kemudian.

"Tapi hyung.." ucapan Jongdae kemudian membuat Junmyeon menoleh menatapnya.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus tetap hati-hati," Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongdae.

"Kau tau kan, lawan kita, Wu's Group, mereka pasti tak akan tinggal diam dengan keputusan ini. Mereka terkenal kejam dalam bisnis"

Ucapan Jongdae itu membuat senyuman Junmyeon luntur seketika.

.

.

Malam yang berbeda namun masih dalam suasana yang sama, Junmyeon kini tengah berada di ruang tengah apartemennya seraya berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sesekali ia mengambil kue buatan sang istri yang berada di sampingnya untuk mengurangi rasa laparnya.

"Oppa masih lapar ya?" tak lama, Yixing datang seraya membawa secangkir teh hijau untuknya.

"Sedikit," ucap Junmyeon kemudian tertawa kecil.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara ketikan pada keyboard yang masih setia terdengar.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dalam, lalu tersenyum manis, "Oppa.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara nada dering handphone Junmyeon menginterupsi perkataannya. Junmyeon seketika mengambilnya dengan segera.

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"Ah, ne. Aku akan persiapkan segala sesuatunya malam ini"

"..."

"Nde," dan sambungan akhirnya tertutup. Junmyeon lagi-lagi kembali terfokus pada laptopnya.

"Siapa, oppa?" tanya Yixing pelan.

"Jongdae. Ia bilang besok akan ada meeting dengan client untuk proyek baru kita, jadi kemungkinan aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat," jelas Junmyeon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Besok?" tanya Yixing kemudian, wajahnya sedikit memuram. "Besok kan anniversary kita"

Junmyeon terdiam mendengarnya, benar, ia lagi-lagi lupa.

"Padahal aku ingin membuat makan malam spesial untuk kita berdua," ucap Yixing lagi dengan lirih.

Junmyeon pun segera menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menggeser duduknya, mendekati Yixing yang kini tengah menunduk seraya memainkan jemarinya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hanya sedikit terlambat, oppa pasti akan datang untuk menikmati makan malam spesial kita," Junmyeon merengkuh tubuh langsing Yixing perlahan. "Oppa janji,"

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm," Junmyeon mengangguk. "Dan pastinya, akan ada hadiah spesial nantinya"

Yixing tersenyum senang di dalam pelukan Junmyeon, "Aku juga punya hadiah untuk oppa," ujarnya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

**Flashback (end)**

.

.

"Hyung, mengenai Wu's Group.." Jongdae yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Junmyeon memanggilnya pelan. Ia tahu, saat ini Junmyeon sedang terpukul dan ia tak ingin mengganggunya lebih jauh.

"Kau tau hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, karena itulah kau selalu memperingatkanku. Benar bukan?" tanya Junmyeon lagi, ia lalu menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung," Jongdae jadi merasa tak enak.

"Seharusnya aku memikirkan perkataanmu waktu itu"

Keadaan kembali hening, baik Jongdae maupun Junmyeon kini tengah tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Makan malam telah siap sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Semuanya telah tertata dengan rapi di meja makan. Tak hanya itu, ruang tengah dan ruang makan pun telah dihiasnya dengan cantik. Yixing menatap hasil pekerjaannya hari ini dengan senang.

"Oppa pasti senang saat menerima surat ini," gumam Yixing pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu tersenyum puas seraya menatap sepucuk surat di tangannya, surat yang ia dapatkan dari rumah sakit hari ini.

"Tetapi kenapa oppa lama sekali.." ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menatap telepon di hadapannya dengan tidak sabar.

.

.

Jongdae kembali memasuki ruangan setelah pergi beberapa saat sebelumnya. Ia berjalan lemas mendekati Junmyeon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon pelan setelahnya.

Jongdae sedikit tersentak, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat.

Junmyeon menatap surat itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan. Dan setelahnya, Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tak tau?" gumamnya lirih.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya berat. Ia lalu mengambil gagang telepon di hadapannya dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

Suara telepon membuat Yixing sedikit terlonjak. Ia menatap telepon itu lama, lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Yeobseo?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun senyum Yixing justru semakin terkembang.

"Oppa, kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap tahun," Yixing terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu meletakkan gagang telepon perlahan dan beranjak menuju pintu depan.

"Kali ini, akulah yang akan mengagetkanmu oppa," gumamnya kemudian, lalu ia pun membuka pintu depan apartemennya perlahan.

"Eh?"

.

.

Junmyeon menutup telponnya dengan lemas. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan ia merasa tak dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Seharusnya waktu itu aku membatalkan semuanya. Seharusnya..," tanpa terasa sebutir air mata menetes pelan dari sudut matanya

.

.

**Flashback**

"Meeting akan dimulai setengah jam lagi hyung, kau sudah siap kan?" tanya Jongdae bersemangat. Junmyeon sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, ia pun segera membaca berkas-berkas dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Junmyeon seadanya.

"Hah, kuharap Wu's Group tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada kita," gumam Jongdae pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap sang sekretaris dengan bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa hyung," wajah Jongdae berubah sedikit panik. "Kau lanjutkan saja persiapanmu"

"Kau ada-ada saja," Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu kembali fokus pada lembaran kertas dihadapannya.

Dan Jongdae pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal seraya bergumam dalam hati, "Kau benar-benar tak tau maksudku, hyung?"

Dering handphone Junmyeon membuat kegiatan keduanya terhenti. Junmyeon menatap layar handphone sejenak kemudian mengangkatnya pelan.

"Yeobseo?"

"_Oppa, ini aku," suara ceria Yixing segera menyapa pendengarannya._

"Ada apa, Xingie? Tumben sekali kau menelpon sore hari begini"

_Di seberang sana, Yixing tampak tengah sibuk dengan bahan makanan serta beberapa hiasan di hadapannya._

"_Apa oppa sedang sibuk? Tak apa kan kalau aku mengganggu?"_

"Tentu, apa yang tidak untuk istriku yang manis," goda Junmyeon lalu tertawa kecil. Jongdae yang berada di sampingnya membuat wajah ingin muntah.

_Yixing tersenyum senang, "Oppa tidak lupa kan?"_

Junmyeon yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tentu oppa tidak lupa"

Yixing pun tersenyum manis, lalu menatap pita warna-warni yang tergeletak di meja makan.

"Oppa pasti akan terkejut saat pulang nanti, aku akan menghias rumah kita dengan sangat cantik," ucapnya bersemangat.

Senyum Junmyeon semakin terkembang, ia jadi ingat dengan buket bunga Lily yang telah dipesannya sebagai hadiah untuk Yixing nanti.

"Tapi oppa akan sedikit terlambat, tak apa-apa kan?"

"Eum," Yixing mengangguk, "Aku akan setia menunggu oppa"

Junmyeon tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yixing, "Baiklah, oppa harus bersiap-siap dulu. Nanti jika sudah selesai, oppa akan menghubungimu"

"Oke," Junmyeon tersenyum lega, Yixingnya memang selalu mengerti keadaanya.

"Saranghae, oppa,"Lagi-lagi, senyum Junmyeon kembali terkembang lebar. Yixing-nya pasti tengah sangat bahagia, tak biasanya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu lebih dahulu.

"Nado saranghae, Xingie. Annyeong," dan telpon pun ditutup dengan senyum lebar Junmyeon.

"Bahagia sekali hyung. Anniversary, huh?" sindir Jongdae seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa? Kau iri? Makanya cepat nikahi Xiumin noona-mu itu," balas Junmyeon tak kalah jahil.

"Hyung!" Junmyeon hanya bisa tertawa, yah, ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Setidaknya hingga detik ini.

.

.

"Aishh, aku terlambat," gumam Junmyeon kesal di balik kemudinya. Meetingnya sedikit terlambat dan baru saja selesai lima menit lalu. Hal itu membuatnya mau tak mau harus segera memacu mobilnya dengan cepat.

Lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah membuatnya semakin gemas. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dengan terpaksa lalu mengambil handphonenya dengan tak sabar.

.

.

Junmyeon berlari memasuki gedung apartemen mereka dengan terburu-buru, tak mempedulikan kerumunan yang berada di halaman depan. Yixing tak menjawab telponnya tadi dan ia takut jika istrinya itu kini tengah marah padanya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah tidak menepati janjinya.

Namun langkah cepat Junmyeon langsung terhenti begitu melihat sekelompok polisi yang tengah berkumpul di depan pintu apatemennya. Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, lalu beranjak mendekati mereka.

"Jeosonghamnida, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Junmyeon sopan.

"Oh, Choi Junmyeon-ssi, akhirnya anda datang," ucap salah satu pertugas disana.

"Ada apa disini?" Junmyeon melirik sejenak ke arah pintu apartemennya. Terlihat disana bayangan ruangan yang berantakan.

Para petugas di hadapan Junmyeon terdiam. Mereka menatap junmyeon dengan iba.

"Maaf Junmyeon-ssi, tetapi istri anda baru saja menjadi korban pembunuhan dan..."

Junmyeon membelalakkan mata sipitnya tak percaya. Yixing-nya, bagaimana bisa..

"Tidak mungkin," Junmyeon berusaha memasuki apartemennya, namun segera dihalangi oleh para petugas disana.

"Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Junmyeon lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras.

"Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda menunggu di ruangan lain selama kemi melakukan pemeriksaan," ucap salah seorang petugas dan merekapun menarik tubuh Junmyeon yang histeris dengan paksa.

.

.

_Junmyeon menatap telepon di hadapannya dalam diam. Pandangannya kosong, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Lama tak beranjak dari posisinya, telepon yang sedari dipandanginya itu akhirnya berbunyi. Ia mengambil gagang telepon itu dengan cepat._

"_Yeobseo?"_

"Hai, Junmyeon-ssi, apa kabarmu hari ini?" sebuah suara berat dengan nada sinis terdengar dari seberang telepon.

_Junmyeon tersenyum kecil,_ lebih tepatnya tersenyum sinis_, "Ne. Ada apa?"_

"Hahaha, kau sombong sekali, Junmyeon-ah. Maaf mengganggumu, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Bolehkan?"

"_Gwenchana, katakan saja"_

"Istrimu itu...aku yang membunuhnya"

"_Ne?" Raut wajah Junmyeon tiba-tiba berubah, _seberkas rasa bersalah menghinggapinya.

"Kau? Kenapa? Jangan katakan kalau ini karena persaingan bisnis kita?" tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah memerah, ia tengah berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Wah, luar biasa. Kau bisa menebaknya dengan sangat tepat"

"Wu Yi Fan!" teriak Junmyeon, namun sosok di seberangnya justru tertawa semakin keras.

"Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang spesial untukmu. Annyeong"

"KURANG AJAR KAU, WU YI FAN!"

Junmyeon menutup telepon dengan asal, lalu ia mengusapkan wajahnya dengan kasar.

"_Hyung, mengenai Wu's Group.." Jongdae yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Junmyeon memanggilnya pelan. Ia tahu, saat ini Junmyeon sedang terpukul dan ia tak ingin mengganggunya lebih jauh._

"_Kau tau hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, karena itulah kau selalu memperingatkanku. Benar bukan?" tanya Junmyeon lagi, ia lalu menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Hyung," Jongdae jadi merasa tak enak._

"_Seharusnya aku memikirkan perkataanmu waktu itu"_

_Keadaan kembali hening, baik Jongdae maupun Junmyeon kini tengah tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing._

.

.

_Jongdae kembali memasuki ruangan setelah pergi beberapa saat sebelumnya. Ia berjalan lemas mendekati Junmyeon._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon pelan setelahnya._

_Jongdae sedikit tersentak, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat. _

_Junmyeon menatap surat itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan. Dan setelahnya, Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum miris._

"_Bagaimana aku bisa tak tau?" gumamnya lirih._

_Junmyeon menghela nafasnya berat. Ia lalu mengambil gagang telepon di hadapannya dengan perlahan._

"_Apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanyanya dalam hati._

Jongdae yang berrada di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan tingkah Junmyeon dalam diam.

Tak berapa lama, percakatan pun terputus. _Junmyeon menutup telponnya dengan lemas. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan ia merasa tak dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sama sekali._

"_Seharusnya waktu itu aku membatalkan semuanya. Seharusnya..," tanpa terasa sebutir air mata menetes pelan dari sudut matanya_

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hyung? Siapa yang baru saja kau telpon?" tanya Jongdae sedikit ragu. Ia penasaran, tetapi ia juga takut membuat Junmyeon marah.

Junmyeon menatap surat itu seraya tersenyum miris. Air matanya kembali mengalir dalam diam.

"Ternyata ia tidak pergi sendiri"

Jongdae mngernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Maksudnya hyung?"

Junmyeon kembali tersenyum miris, "Ia pergi membawa anakku"

"Maksudmu, hyung.." Jongdae membulatkan mata sipitnya seketika. "Yixing noona.."

"Ya, surat ini adalah surat dari Seoul Hospital. Hari ini seharusnya adalah batas waktu Yixing untuk check up bulanannya," jelas Junmyeon lirih.

"Hyung.." dan Jongdae pun hanya bisa menatap Junmyeon dengan sedih.

"_**Mianhe, Yixing-ah. Mianhe.."**_

**FIN**


End file.
